


Soda

by NikushaMauve



Category: Alice in Chains, Pearl Jam, Queens of the Stone Age
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 16:30:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17943248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikushaMauve/pseuds/NikushaMauve
Summary: “You think if you asked them to send their cutest delivery boy, they’d do it?”





	Soda

How did the best night of my life begin? With Jerry and I at my place. Too buzzed and comfy to leave the house, and hungry as fuck. It was getting late, and only one pizza place was open and still taking orders for delivery. A large special and two cheeseburgers would hold us over.

"Never seen this before,” Jerry pointed at the laptop’s screen, drawing my attention towards the "special requests" box. “You think if you asked them to send their cutest delivery boy, they’d do it?”

I had a light chuckle. I always payed that section of the online order form no mind, but curiosity and intoxication got the best of me. And perhaps lust as well. One letter at a time, I typed in Jerry’s facetious suggestion, turning to face him as if I was seeking his approval. The blonde shook his head, smirking before sipping his beer. He tilted his head back some until the can was empty, returning to hover over my right shoulder. “Gonna send that?”

I let out an affirmative hum, scrolling to the bottom of the page to click the red “Place Order” button. “’Kay, should be here in like 20 minutes.” I set the laptop aside, inching closer to the coffee table.

“What do ya have to drink in here?” I heard his voice and footsteps from behind me, followed by my fridge door opening. “Oooh, cranberry juice. Never had that with vodka before.”

I screwed opened my grinder and emptied it on the metal tray in front of me. “You plan on sendin’ your latest concoction my way, Jer?”

“You can have a sip if you let me hit that joint.” Ice cubes clattered inside a glass behind me.

“Deal.”

We drank and got stoned until the ringing doorbell brought us back to reality and got us off the couch. The food was here, but, then I remembered the delivery boy.

“The delivery boy…” Jerry purred as he followed me to the front door. “I’m paying.”

“Thanks, but I did that already. When I placed the order.”

“Still seein' him first,” he picked up his pace, making it to the door before me because I let him have his way.


End file.
